Summer Road Trip
by purpledragon6
Summary: The team is off of school for summer vacation and Wally decides to take them all on a road trip... AROUND THE WORLD! Rated T for minor language.
1. Polar Bears in Antartica?

"Wally... This has to be your worst idea yet!" Dick hissed clutching his coffee cup and pulling his jacket closed.

"Oh come on! How was this a bad idea!" Wally yelled throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh lets see, a road trip and our first stop is TO ANTARTICA!" Dick screamed throwing his coffee on the ground.

"Why Antartica?" Artemis complained as she rubbed her freezing shoulders.

"Well, you guys were always complaining that it was so hot out so I thought this would help us cool down." Wally said sheepishly.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T WE JUST GO TO POOL!" Conner shouted getting back into the mini-van the team had rented.

Everyone got back into the van and turned up the heat.

"Can we please try to enjoy ourselves?" Kaldur asked rubbing his head. "Our stay in Antartica is only for a few days."

At that moment the team heard a growling sound, Dick's face paled.

"Um guys... A-aren't there polar bears in the Artic?" He asked as his eyes widened.

A few seconds later his questioned was answered. A polar bear suddenly jumped onto the car, ripped off the roof and began to scratch and claw at everything in sight.

"GET THE FLAIRE GUN! GET THE FLAIRE GUN!" Megan screamed searching for the gun.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Dick screamed pulling it out of one of the bags and shot it off a few times.

The frightened bear grabbed something and ran off. Just then Wally ran into the car.

"Is everyone OK?" He asked.

"Yeah, we're fine. But... THAT DAMN BEAR STOLE OUR PRINGLES!" Dick shouted grabbing handfuls of his hair.

"Wally, may we please leave now." Kaldur whispered.

"Sure... Next stop! AUSTRALIA!"


	2. Gushers and wallaroos

By now the team had traded in their minivan for a jeep and a telescope and were cruising though Australia.

"And if you look on your left you will see on the landscape of the outback you will see a Wally-B." Wally said in his fake accent into his make-shift megaphone.

"Wally! For goodness sake that is not what it's called! Stop naming animals after yourself!" Artemis growled hitting the speedster with a rolled up magazine.

"I didn't! Thats its real name!" He wined rubbing his head and throwing the megaphone at the blonde archer.

"Oh yeah, then whats that creatures name?" Conner asked pointing to a baby kangaroo.

"A wallaroo." Wally said truthfully.

"THATS IT WEST!" Artemis yelled as she and Conner picked up the red-head and strapped him to the top of the jeep.

"Hes right though." Dick said looking up from his laptop.

"Is he really?" Kaldur asked looking away from the road for a moment to look at the little bird.

"EYES ON THE ROAD!" Wally shouted as they rode through a patch of very low trees but everyone ignored him.

"Yeah, says right here on Wikipedia." Dick said showing everyone the screen.

"Fascinating!" Megan said taking the laptop from the boy and reading about the small creature.

"I guess we can take Wally down from the roof then?" Kaldur asked.

"Nah." Everyone said in unison.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned and looked out the window to see Wally was now riding in a mother kangaroos pouch snacking on small blue and red spheres.

"HEY! DICK! I STOLE YOUR GUSHERS!" Wally shouted as the kangaroo bounced down a different path.

"AFTER HIM!" Dick shouted "THAT KANGAROO HAS MY GUSHERS!"

* * *

**A/N: The part with the gushers was suggested by poseidon'sdaughter3. So plz Read and Review and vote on where the team should go next (Poll on my profile.) Going the team for a chapter and a half is ZANTANA!**


	3. This time for Canada!

"What was the point of taking this detour through Canada?" Dick asked rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Bacon and Syrup for breakfast!" Wally and Gar said in unison.

"Gar? When did you get here!" Megan asked as she jumped.

"I fell asleep in the back and just woke up, can we have breakfast now?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Um, sure?" Megan said as she began to cook in the trailer they had just bought.

"You were asleep for the past two weeks?" Conner whispered to Gar as he took a seat next to the green boy.

"Nah, While you guys were gone we decided to go on our own trip." Gar explained. "Which just so happened to be Canada.

"Wait. We?" And at that moment everyone heard a familiar voice.

"Hi guys! Whats up?" Came Zantanna's voice.

"Zantana! How did you get here!" Dick asked as he was suddenly tackled by a buzzing young women. "BEE!"

"OK, if you three are here, wheres Cassie and Babs?" Dick asked getting up.

"Back at the trailer with Legann, Blue and Secret." Gar answered.

"You guys have a trailer too! Well you know what that means." Wally said with a smile. "TRAILER RACE! After Breakfast of course."

And so after breakfast thats how the two teams found themselves, racing down a Cliff side, then waking up in the E.R

"That was so worth it." Wally said weekly high fiving Dick as they both cried out in pain.

"Dick? Wally? Is that you?" A voice asked as a sheet was pulled back to reveal Roy.

"ROY!" They both cheered as they hugged their friend.

"What happened to you?"

"Well, I was rock climbing and all of a sudden this trailer comes outta no where and-." Roy suddenly looked very angry.

"OK Dick, I challenge you to a new race. Race you to the nearest get-away wheel chair." Wally whimpered.

"Deal."

And the two boys took off running.


	4. Indianna state fair BEWARE!

"Ah, the Indiana state fair." Wally said taking and deep breath and smiling widely.

"Yeah, can we go now? I'm bored!" Artemis yelled throwing her arms in the air.

Dick looked up from his soft drink and from behind his glasses was abit shocked.

"No, we still have to see the piggies and corndogs and the ferris wheel!" Wally and Dick said in unison.

"You guys are dorks." Artemis sighed looking around the fairgrounds, when she finally spotted Megan in a face-paint booth she was quick to follow her martian friend.

Dick and Wally stared at each other then headed to the corn-dog stand and spent half of their pocket-money on the deep-fried sausage and frozen lemonade and a few games they saw on the way there.

"OK, next up is the Pig Pen, and remember that bet we got into with Kaldur? We have to make the tail straight." Wally reminded his friend, who at the time was turning on his camera.

When the two arrived at the Pig Pen, Wally found a small piglet with a very curly tail. Carefully he pinched the end of the tail and tugged at it, and the tail straightened until he let it go and it coiled back into place. After a few more tries the speedster began to get annoyed so he ran off and came back with a straightening iron.

"Where did you get that?" Dick asked.

"Bearded lady." Wally answered quickly.

"Theres no bearded lady here." Dick said rubbing his head.

"Well she was at the circus a hundred some miles from here."

* * *

Kaldur, Megan, Conner and Artemis met towards the entrance of the ferris wheel. Outta the blue they heard screaming and oinking.

"What on Earth-" Kaldur started but was cut off by Dick and Wally pushing him out of the way and jumping on the ferris wheel as it began to go up.

At the bottom of the ride was an army of angry pigs holding boards of wood with nails threw them.

"OK, OK we should be safe up- WHY ARE ME DESENDING!?" Wally shouted clinging to Dick as the little bird quickly began to climb up other carts of the ferris wheel.

One cart contained a young couple. The man was holding a wedding ring.

"Monica will you- what the hell are those boys doing?"

"Congrats by the way!" Wally shouted as the boys climbed higher.

Back on the ground Artemis was filming the whole thing.

"Did I ever mention how much I love the fair?" She said laughing hard.


	5. Everyone speaks French except Artimes

Some how they started in Indiana and ended up in Paris, which made the team agree never to fall asleep with Wally behind the wheel AGAIN!

"I hate Paris!" Artemis complained. "They eat snails and I can't understand a word they're saying."

"Funny, we're going to see Les Misrables today and yet even they can't out miserable you!" Megan yelped, suddenly sick of her friends constant complaining.

"Shut up, anyway, what time is this stupid movie at?"

"First off its a play, and second. I don't know." Kaldur shamefully admitted.

"Neither do I..." The clone and martian admitted in unison.

"Great! Just great! We're in the middle of Paris and the only activity we can't do cause we don't know when it is!" Artemis complained "Any bright ideas Wa- Wheres Wally and Dick for that matter?"

The group turned to see the speedster and little bird standing in front of an older women.

"Bonjour, Jai une question." Wally began.

"Quelle heure Il est Les Misrables?" Dick added.

"Sept herue soir." The women answered.

"Merci." They said in unison then returning back to their friends.

"It's at 7 Pm." Dick answered

Artemis started.

"Genial." Megan exclaimed.

"Oui." Conner agreed.

"Bien." Kaldur said with a smile.

Artemis stared at them and fainted.


	6. Mexico

**A/N: Next stop: Mexico!**

* * *

Dick stood with a hand over his stomach and another hand holding his hair back as he tried to keep his lunch down but Wally's obsession with humming the instrumental of the Mexican Hat Dance, made this increasingly difficult.

"You drank a warm and Expired! smoothie you bought at a gas station?" Artemis kept scolding him. "Why would you do something so stupid!?"

"W-Wally bet me 80 bucks I couldn't." He croaked out as he quickly spilled his stomach onto the side of the road and then had cool water poured on his face by the blonde archer shortly after.

"Ugh! Well thanks to you not only are we going to miss the parade but now we have to wait for the seats in the car to dry off before we can get back in!" Artemis yelled only to be cut off by Megan.

"Hey! Don't blame Dick for this. Wally was the one who bet him to drink it!" She pointed out but Wally was soon trying to clear his case.

"I blame Kaldur for all of this! He was the one who suggested we go to Mexico!" He said in an annoyed tone.

"Well Connor was the one who suggested we watch Scooby Doo Monster of Mexico." Dick pointed out in between coughs only to promptly vomit yet again.

"Everybody! Just relax." Kaldur said as he slowly walked between the feuding four. "The seats are clean now. We can just sit on towels until we get to the parade which we still have half an hour to get there and it is only a 25 minute drive."

Everyone who had fought (And throwing up) took a deep breath and slowly got back into the car and a bucket was placed between Dick's knees in case the smoothie still hadn't left his system yet and by the time they got there, they still had a five-minute wait before everything started, much to Artemis's relief and even Dick started to feel better after one more stomach drain into the bucket.

"OK guys, so we have- Well we had a lunch packed but someone replaced it all with tacos." Megan said as she flipped through the containers of Taco Bell and then looked up at Wally who was smiling innocently.

"Whaaat? I just wanted to get into the Mexican vibe you know." He said shrugging only to be slapped by Artemis.

"You're so sterotypical Wally! Mexico isn't all about tacos you know!" She pointed out. "I don't even like tacos so now we're down a lunch! Thanks alot!"

"Is it really my fault? I didn't pick this part of the trip! Kaldur did." Wally pointed out as the Alantian teen shot him a dirty look.

"We all chose after the trip to France that we would pick trips in turns going by oldest to youngest." Kaldur shot at the red-head who rolled his eyes.

"Shouldn't Miss. M have chosen first then? Shes like 48!" Wally complained but was cut off by the green teen.

"In Earth years I am only 16 and my birthday would actually be five months after Kaldur's." Megan said in a soft tone.

"Fine, after this parade we'll go to our hotel and Megan'll choose the next trip and we'll leave tomorrow." Artemis said with a shrug. "Problem solved."

"Thats not fair! All of our other trips lasted about three days apiece!" Dick pointed out but soon paused. "Wait, where did Wally go?"

The red-head suddenly ran around the group and they were soon all wearing traditional Mexican ponchos (dresses for the girls) and subraros in bright yellow and orange colors.

"Where the heck were you?" Dick asked when the Speedster finally stopped at his side.

"At the library, reading up on Mexican stuff and what not. So apparently this is just a Summer Parade for fun." He said with a shrug as he adjusted his hat. "I don't know. I manly just looked at the pictures and learned that Hola means hello but that I knew from an episode of Dora."

"Shut up! We're missing the parade!" Artemis silenced him as they all turned their attention to where she was pointing.

Five minutes in Dick and Wally soon found themselves very bored and unable to sit down on the sidewalk (mainly due to all of their towels that they brought to sit on were now soaking wet and still in the car) so they began to walk around when Wally spotted something.

"Hey Dick. Dare you to eat that chicken off the ground for 50 bucks." He whispered as he pointed to the disgarded food.

"I dare you 90 you won't eat it." Dick shot back bluntly as he flashed the money quickly to his friend.

"You're on little bird!"


	7. PD6's Laptop

**_Artemis: Damn it Wally! Where are we now- W-wait! Why are we talking like this? Whats going on!?_**

**_Wally: *checks the map* Hm, the laptop of PD6. Hm, haven't heard from her in a while._**

**_Artemis: PD6- Who is-?_**

**_Dick: Its been almost three weeks!_**

**_Artemis: What?_**

**_Megan: Hm, PD6? *looks at the map* PD6, Purpledragon6! Oh hello Megan! Shes the author of our story!_**

**_Artemis: Who? What story?_**

**_PD6: *appears out of nowhere. wearing baggy cargo pants, my 24 T-shirt, glasses, and with my hair in a bun* _****_Hey guys!_**

**_Dick/Wally: Where have you been!?_**

**_PD6: Let me explain. I've been with my mom for the past two weeks and due to a storm my internet has been out and then I went to a cabin and there was no internet connection._**

**_Conner: But you were reviewing Young Justice stories! I'm reading your reviews right now._**

**_PD6: Done off of mobile my dear Supey. But it uses data so I couldn't use it to update. But now I'm back for now and will be updating three young justice stories including this one. _**

**_Kaldur: So, part of our roadtrip was visiting the forth wall?_**

**_PD6: Megan asked. Since you guys argued so much during all the other chapters I thought you could use a moderator in this one._**

**_Kaldur: Very clever._**

**_Artemis: So if thats true can you please tell me why you wrote this damn story!?_**

**_PD6: Well thats easy. You guys have travel the world before but only on missions. I decided why not have you guys go around the world on a vacation? As normalish kids for once? I was on summer break at the time as well and since mom didn't have a vacation planned I decided to write a vacation._**

**_Artemis: Why do you write Wally as a total dolt in this story!?_**

**_PD6: Artemis to be honest I never really liked you on the show. You kinda seemed like an incomplete character as well as a mary-sue. But that was just me. Thats why you were the only one that seemed to have a problem with Wally. _**

**_Wally: Alright! Thats my gir- Uh Author!_**

**_Artemis: *rolls eyes* Well I can't force you to like me but can you at least write me as being less moody?_**

**_PD6: Sure. _**

**_Dick: Why do each of the chapters seem to focus around me and Wally?_**

**_PD6: Wally and Dick, you two have always been my favorite since I was 6 years old and I first saw Teen Titans. That and I love you two and your relationship. _**

**_Dick/Wally: *high-fives* _**

**_Wally: So where are we headed to next PD6?_**

**_PD6: That is for the reviewers to decide. _**

**_Kaldur: What are we going to do while we're here? _**

**_Conner: Yeah. Its kinda boring here._**

**_PD6: *copies and pastes them all into a PAINT page* Have fun guys._**


End file.
